


And Not A Second Too Late

by tishmal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Inspired By What's Wrong With Secretary Kim? (TV), Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Protective Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishmal/pseuds/tishmal
Summary: Rey Kenobi has been working at Organa Solo Industries for six years and as Ben Solo's executive assistant for five. She makes the biggest career decision of her life, she decides to resign from her position. It doesn't take a day before Ben thinks of ways to keep her in his company—and his life.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. Break down, hysteric and young

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP, I know. This is inspired by the k-drama What's Wrong With Secretary Kim? which I really enjoyed watching. Figured our beloved space babies would be a nice fit with the story. Let's get started!

“Ben Solo, vice-chairman of the Organa Solo Industries. Doubled the company’s revenue last quarter. Once, he has been the youngest CEO in the Forbes 500 list. He’s certainly a snack, and his suits are always impeccable.”

“He has it all.”

“But the rumors are he never lets the women he dates touch him.” A woman chimes in. She sips her martini, trying to deduce her own statement. “Does he prefer men?”

“I’ve thought about that too, but no.” Another lady seated on the couch joins in the conversation. She smiles, she knows something they don’t. She shifts, beckoning her audience to lean in and hear her story. “The truth is I’ve been seeing him lately, if you could call it that.” Her eyelids flutter, then pursing her lips. “And yes, he won’t let me touch him.”

Speaking of the devil, Ben arrives in the VIP section of the club. He plops down on the empty sofa, looking into the distance. He finally has the time to ponder about his assistant’s surprise news which had him floored the moment the words left her lips.

He crosses his legs and puts his hand to his cheek in deep thought, brows furrowing. “Why?”

The woman takes a seat near him, but he does not notice. His so-called date for the last two weeks, they have been going to dinner with Ben leaving after dessert. She constantly drops hints that he does not pick up, not even once. Still, she tries to reach out. “Hey, why what?”

On cue, he answers with yet another question. “What’s wrong with Miss Kenobi?”

**_Earlier that day…_ **

Rey Kenobi arrives in her boss Ben Solo’s sleek penthouse condominium. Wearing a form-fitting navy turtleneck dress up to her knees, her lovely chocolate brown tresses in an updo, and wearing sky-high suede pumps, she sashays straight to his walk-in closet adjacent to his bedroom on the second floor.

She begins choosing his suit and shirt. Carefully laying out the clothes in the center aisle counter. She eyes four wristwatches and chooses what he will wear for the day. She opens another drawer; she ends up with a slim black tie, placing it on the counter as well.

“Good morning.” Ben arrives half naked, wrapped in just a towel, nonetheless.

It doesn’t bother her. She adjusts her line of sight from his wide chest to his eyes. “I’ll prepare your coffee while you get dressed.” He nods.

After twenty minutes, he steps out of his bedroom and proceeds to the ground floor. He meets her in the dining area.

He is immaculate in his black Armani suit. Rey always chooses well. It doesn’t hurt that the options are all tailored to fit him. His dark wavy locks, nearly reaching the top of his shoulders but covering his ears, He looks more like he is about to go to a photoshoot rather than attend business meetings. He steps into Rey’s personal space.

They barter. She hands him his cup of Americano and he gives her his tie. She automatically flips his collar up, and perfectly knots the tie around his neck. “I’ve chosen a black tie today,” she muses. “Crisp and classic.”

“Not bad.” He hums in agreement, examining his reflection in one of the floor length windows encasing all sides of his home.

She tightens his tie. It has become a ritual of them, the finishing touch.

Afterwards, he steps out. “I look good, right?”

“Yeah, you’re perfect.” She dismisses. “Anyway, here’s your schedule for today.”

Ben gets back to his coffee. When he is done, he sets is down the marble breakfast bar in front of the dinner table. Rey doesn’t wait and gets out of the unit, heading straight to the elevator. He locks up and follows her.

They ride the elevator going down to the lobby. Outside, a jet-black Mercedes sedan pulls up. They get in the backseat consecutively. The driver, Carter, greets them a good morning, smiling at them in the rearview mirror. Ben curtly acknowledges him yet wastes no time in discussing today’s activities with his assistant beside him.

“Miss Kenobi, do you have a copy of my opening remarks?”

“Yes, Mister Solo.” She promptly replies, prepared for any question he’ll throw at her. “Here’s the printed copy, and I also sent the PDF version to your personal mail.”

“Good. Any news on the merger with JarTech?”

“Snap Wexley is handling it, the full status report will be given in today’s board meeting.”

“Hmm. We’re all set.” He states, running through his hair as if to fix it by habit. “Did I miss anything?”

Rey decides it’s the right time to mention her plan which has been simmering on her mind for the past three months. She cannot imagine how he will react. They can consider each other as friends, in and out of the office. She is the closest thing he has akin to a significant other, minus the romance part, of course. They have always been professional, and surely, this will impact both sides. _More on my side and he’ll be fine once I find my replacement_ , she thinks to herself.

She takes one deep breath and faces him, smiling. “Not particularly, but I have something to say.”

“Don’t confess your love, Miss Kenobi. It’s just a business relationship, the two of us.”

“I won’t.” She doesn’t scoff, her smile still in place. Over the years, she has gotten used to Ben and his jokes.

He prodded, his patience always in short supply. “Well, what is it?”

“You need to hire a new assistant.” She says matter-of-factly. Ben chokes on his non-existent drink when he hears it. “I’d like to quit.”

He composes himself but does not respond. “Sir, I am resigning. This is my two weeks’ notice.”

He still doesn’t say a word, he looks ahead instead. She tries again and corrects herself. “Well, I guess it’s a month’s notice as stipulated in my employment contract.”

“Why all of a sudden?” Finally, he manages to ask but he doesn’t look at her.

Rey doesn’t skip a beat. “It’s for personal reasons, Mister Solo.”

He blinks and then goes back to his serious resting face. “Okay, Miss Kenobi,” he replies, “I accept your resignation.”

As soon as he says those words, his mind enters overdrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guess on what's Ben's next step gonna be? 
> 
> Comments and reactions are welcome! You may reach me on twitter, @tishmlby. :)


	2. Uncomfortably numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has an idea. Rey has plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. Life happened. Here we go!

__

_Dear Mr. Solo,_

_I’m writing to give my formal notice that I will be leaving my role as…_

Rey’s resignation letter lays flat in the middle of Ben’s oak desk. She must have left it while he was in the conference room. After reading the first sentence, he stops reading. He already knows what it says. All it needs is his signature as an acknowledgement. He doesn’t sign it. Instead, he stands up from his seat and gets out of his office.

He passes by Rey’s station (which he can see from his peripheral vision that she is not there) and into the right wing of the 22nd floor.

_Armitage Hux, Director – Digital Strategies._ The lettering on the translucent glass wall reads.

“Tell him it’s me.”

The secretary informs her boss through the intercom. “Hello, sir. Vice-chairman Solo is requesting for a meeting with you,” she says with urgency. She looks up and sees him eyeing the door. “Erm, sir. Sir Ben Solo is coming in your office.”

Ben does not wait and pushes the heavy glass door. “Hux.”

A man with auburn hair in a navy suit pours hot liquid from a ceramic kettle into a mug on the coffee table as Ben sits down on the blue armchair across him.

“Benjamin.” Hux lifts the mug to his lips and sips quietly. “What can I do for you?”

“Miss Kenobi is resigning.”

“I wish I can say I’m surprised. I am actually in awe that she has been with you for that long.” He holds up his right hand. “Five years.”

He does not admit it, but his friend of many years has a point. Ben huffs in frustration. “What’s wrong with her? I didn’t see this coming.”

“Did she tell you why?”

“She says it’s for personal reasons.”

“I see. I forgot to ask, tea?” The ginger offers but sees his friend’s head is shaking “no”, so he continues. “Ben, every relationship has its ups and downs. No matter how good it’s going, there’s going to be a slump.”

“Your advice is?”

“You need to come through for her, like what she has done for you.” Hux takes another sip. “Many times.”

When he gets back to his office, Rey is packing up her things on her station. Her computer is turned off. He nods in her direction. She smiles and stands up.

“Mister Solo, the gala hosted by the Korean ambassador is tonight.”

Ben looks at the clock on the wall, it’s half past 5.

“I forgot about that.” He says honestly. If only Rey knows what has been running through his mind, she would understand why he didn’t remember.

Quick to reply, she always has an answer for her boss. “Not to worry, I’ve already contacted Miss Netal and she has confirmed to be your date for the evening.”

“Forgot about her too.”

Her hands turn into two thumbs up sign. “Everything is settled. No speeches for tonight, just photo-ops as you are one of the major sponsors. All you need to put on is a tuxedo. Carter will pick you up as always.”

“Thank you, Miss Kenobi.” He wants to say more but doesn’t. “We better get going then.”

She nods. They board the elevator. Once in front of the building, two black cars come to a halt. Ben gets in the first one and Rey slides in to the other.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Benjamin!”

A woman in a black strapless gown walks towards Ben. She is his date for this evening, he tries to recall what his assistant said to him.

The heiress to her father’s manufacturing company, Bazine Netal is a face you can easily recognize from the crowd. A known socialite from old money with modeling as her chosen profession, she is the perfect fit by high society’s standards to Ben’s no-fuss businessman persona. They are dating, if a few dinner dates count as that.

“Hello, Bazine.”

“Why haven’t you called me? You didn’t…”

He hasn’t reached out to her since they got together for dinner and drinks at the club. His mind was busy thinking about something, nope, _someone else_.

He doesn’t let her finish her sentence. He knows the answer. “I was busy.”

Ben checks the time on his vintage Breitling wristwatch. It has become a habit of his to slip his index finger on the back of it, he can feel his own initials – _B. O. S._ His parents had it personalized when they gave it to him on his 21st birthday.

Bazine is still talking when his eyes leave his watch. He fishes the words “necklace” and “thank you”, but he cannot grasp what she is talking about.

Taller than most people, he has an advantage. He easily spots Rey. She is talking to one of the guests, though she manages to look his way. She beams at him. Ben gives her a tight-lipped smile in return.

Rey takes notice of his date. She gestures to her own neck. He gets it now. Rey, no, _he_ gave the gold chain necklace to Bazine. She cannot read minds, right? How she manages to answer his mental questions still amazes him. He goes back to the woman in front of him.

“You’re welcome. Glad you liked it.”

“The roses, too. Loved it.”

“Consider it as a parting gift. We had a nice run.”

She is speechless. “See you around, Bazine.” Just like that, Ben swipes a glass from the server near them. He raises his wine flute to her and walks away.

Events are usually a breeze to Ben. Conversations find him. He takes pictures with the host. People are always eager to talk business over drinks. It’s another part of his job.

The charity gala is coming to a close when Ben and Rey finally have a conversation. They wait for the car to take them home at the venue’s roundabout. Ben fiddles with his watch as Rey gently taps her eyes with a tissue.

“You look lovely, Miss Kenobi.”

Lovely is an understatement. Rey looks beautiful. She is wearing a crimson one-shouldered number with a side slit coming up to her right thigh. She knows she looks good, but her pollen allergy is too pressing to downplay. Ben notes her teary bloodshot eyes and the way her nose is close to the red hue of her gown, but he doesn’t mention it.

“Thank you, sir.” She sniffles and returns the compliment. “You clean up nicely as always.”

“I saw you were talking to some of the male guests. Did they bother you?”

“Oh, no, Mister Solo.” She holds up her left hand. A gold band is in her ring finger. “Works like a charm. They leave you alone once they see the ring. Guys like single women.”

He smirks, she has learned well over the years. Grown into her own. She was already confident before, but even more now. “As a token of appreciation for your very nice save earlier, I grant you one request.”

“Request? Anything?” She cannot help but grin. She hates flowers, the pollen always triggers her senses. In the end, it’s worth it. “A day off would be nice. I need to run some errands.”

“Day off it is.”

“I’ll inform the rest of the staff when I get home.” She removes the ring and puts it in her purse. “Maybe I’ll even get myself a date tomorrow. Or even a husband. Get a real thing on this hand.”

It’s obviously a joke. Still, he asks. “Is that the personal reason? To settle down?”

“ _One_ of the personal reasons,” she corrects her boss. “The possibility is enough, Mister Solo.”

All Ben replies is a “huh” sound as Carter arrives with the black Mercedes to pick them up.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Hux. You there?” Ben calls out as he bursts into Armitage Hux’s office without warning. Again. For the second time this week.

Seated comfortably in his ergonomic office chair at his desk, Hux is focused on his computer screen. “Ben, it’s early in the morning. Please use your indoor voice.”

Ben takes a seat on the chair in front of his friend’s desk. “I’ve been careful in keeping it professional between us. I can’t control if she has fallen for me.” 

If question marks and exclamation points can sprout on top of Hux’s head, this might be the time. Ben shares more. “It’s true. At the gala, last night, she had bloodshot eyes. She was crying that Bazine was my date.”

Hux is wide-eyed. He peels his eyes away from the screen for Ben to see his reaction. He doesn’t say a word, just thinks his friend might be a little bit over the top.

“That’s it. I’ve realized it. She’s quitting because she has feelings for me.”

Hux laughs at his friend as he explains. “Man, I was just referring to your relationship as boss and employee. I never said anything romantic.”

“I know exactly what to do.” He stands up and taps Hux’s shoulder. “Thanks, Armie. You’ve been of great help.”

“No, you are in that fantasy alone. You didn’t need any help on that.” He shrugs and reaches for his breakfast tea. “Good luck!”

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Rey is singing along to the Spotify playlist she has selected while scrolling through her phone calendar when she hears a knock on her door. “A minute!” She calls out, her stomach already anticipating the chicken stir-fry and spring rolls she ordered.

When she opens the door, it’s not the delivery guy. It’s her boss, Ben, still dressed for the office. On the other hand, she’s in her silk pajamas with her hair down. Her smile disappears, mouth opening in shock and wonder.

“Miss Kenobi.” He seems very serious, worried even.

“Ben,” she coughs and realizes what she has said. She changes into a more professional tone. “Mister Solo.”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure.” Rey closes the door behind her. She tries to recall if there’s an email or a meeting which she did not relay to Ben.

They take the stairs since her apartment was only on the second floor. They walk past the main entrance, ending up on the sidewalk. She spots Ben’s car parked on the other side of the street. There is no driver, she deduces. He drove here alone.

Ben paces back and forth then he stops in front of her. She asks. “Did I forget something when I took the day off? Or is there something urgent I need to prepare for?”

“Are you really considering marriage?” he doesn’t answer her question and continues.

“It’s 9 PM, sir. Is that what you’re really here for?” She gets annoyed and cannot believe her boss asking her with this topic at night under a streetlight. “To ask me if I’m serious about getting married?”

He barrels on. “Are you seeing someone behind my back?”

“Behind your back?” She can feel her temper rising. “Sir, it’s none of your business.”

Ben looks weary. Rey’s fists are clenching. “Dating? I’ve been working as your assistant for five years. Every single day, I wake up at 6 and I don’t even know when will my day end. I wait for yours to finish. I am expected to be at your beck and call.”

“Don’t get me wrong. I am not complaining.” She is complaining. “To answer your question,” she begins. “No, I am not seeing anyone because I haven’t had the time to date—at all.”

“Is that your only reason?”

“For resigning?” Rey replies with another question. “Tell me, Mister Solo. Who will I turn to when I get on your bad side and you fire me? I’m alone here in the US. I’ve realized that. My only family, my grandfather is in London.”

“You’re not alone.” He paces again then makes a full stop alarmingly close to her space.

“Neither are you.” 

He towers over her. Rey doesn’t look at him. “Miss Ke…Rey.”

It takes her by surprise. It’s the first time in a long time that he referred to her with her first name. It feels different.

The neighborhood suddenly feels quiet. Nobody is outside but the two of them. She instinctively hugs herself wondering how she only felt the evening chill just now. Then, she slowly tilts her head up. She meets his gaze.

“Don’t quit, keep your job.” He blurts out. “I will marry you, Rey.”

Her eyes widen, that is expected. But something else happens, the anger and frustration she feels is replaced with her heart beating so fast she can hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REY IS FREAKING OUT?? ME TOO??? You may reach me at the bird app, @tishmlby. :)


End file.
